The Reason
by Lily Dreamer
Summary: Its the song you hate to the game you love. My silly little song fic to Hoobastank's The Reason. One shot. Please RR. This is my first Alice fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue me.  
This is my evil little song fic to The Reason by Hoobastank. Its from Dr. Heironymous Wilson's point of view, and probably wont make much sense if you didn't read the case book. This is my own twisted idea of what happens before the game starts. 

The Reason

Dr. Wilson stared blankly at the casebook before him. Everything, every single thing, he had ever known and believed had been utterly destroyed. But that no longer mattered, he know knew the answer to the riddle. He knew the cure. And if he was wrong then God save them all.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Nurse D-, asked as she peered into the room from the doorway. "Its very late, shouldn't you be getting home now?" She asked only half caring. Doctor's did know everything and were always right. Right?

"Ah yes...." the doctor shuddered. "I just needed to finish up some paper work and check in on Miss Liddell before going." His hand felt odd. He looked to see that during this conversation he had written his last entry to Alice's case book. The feathered pen, that caused the odd feeling in his had, shined in the dim light, like a knife.

_I'm not a perfect person _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

The doctor made his way down the maze of halls to Alice's room. It had only been a few short days before when she had shown him the truth. The cause of her illness, something she must have shown Dr. Grantham as well. He just wasn't strong enough to handle it. The doctor turned down another hall way careful to not bump the package he held tightly under his arm, his last attempt to save Alice, wrapped up neatly in brown butcher paper.

"Had I only known..." the doctor said softly to him self. "All of those drugs.....I should have never given her the first taste. Dear God please let me set things right"

_I found a reason for me _

_To change who I use to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you_

**Flashback**  
Alice had begged for so long for a looking glass. She had not seen her own face in so long she swore she no longer remember the color of her eyes. Dr Wilson had only given in because he feared that Nurse D- would give the child a mirror and she would hurt herself.

"Here Alice," The Doctor said," here is a looking glass....now tell me.....tell me more of this Red Queen"

Alice took the glass from the doctor and stared into it for a long time. It was a small square frameless mirror. A small smile crept its way on to her face. Her mouth opened, eyes never leaving the mirror. What ever she was saying the doctor could not here.

"Alice," he said slightly angry. "Alice what are you saying?" He asked as he took the mirror from her hands. He pulled a little to hard and on corner cut her hand causing the mirror to become stained with blood.

"I said, look and you'll see her for yourself." Alice replied as she wiped her bloody hand on her gown.

The doctor looked down at the bloody mirror in his hands, trying to think of some excuse that would get him out of any trouble for bringing such a thing to such a disturbed person. But as he looked he saw the blood began to seep into the mirror, changing the image. He no long saw himself, insted he saw Alice standing in a broken room, knife clutched tightly in her hand, before Her.

**End Flashback**

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_Its something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears _

_That's why I need you to hear_

The door to Alice's room slowly opened and the doctor quietly slipped in. Alice, sitting upright in bed, just stared numbly at him, as though she could see right through him.

"Alice," the doctor said setting the package down, "quickly, we don't have much time. I've brought you all I could. I'm sorry its not more"

Alice smiled, "Thank you, you have been a greater help than you'll ever know"

Alice quickly moved towards the package and tore the paper off, inside there was a dress, stockings, boots, and the greatest thing of all, a knife. The doctor turned his back as Alice removed her hospital gown and replaced it with the clothing he had brought. He had taken the things from his younger sisters room. They were things much too small for her now and would not be missed. Alice cleared her thought and the doctor turned around to see her fully dressed, knife in hand looking at him. Inwardly he had wished he picked a better apron for her. The one he had stolen was stained with blood, but now was not the time to thing of such things.

_I found a reason for me _

_To change who I use to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you_

"The mirror doctor." Alice demanded. "Did you bring the mirror"

_And the reason is you_

"Yes," he mumbled as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Here, now quickly before anyone comes."

_And the reason is you_

Alice reopened a scar on her wrist with her new knife and then took the knife. She slowly smeared it with blood. "Alright Wonderland, here I am, come and get me"

_And the reason is you_

The brightest of lights came from the mirror, causing Alice to drop it onto the heavily padded floor. The mirrors light grew and grew until it filled the room. The doctor heard Alice scream and saw her small form falling through the floor. And then the light was gone, and he was alone.

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And soI have to say beforeI go _

_ThatI just want you to know_

Nurse D- was making her rounds when she heard the scream come from Alice's room. She ignored it, the child often screamed. And besides the doctor should be in there soon to check on her. Nurse D- frowned at that though, the last doctor that had really tried to help that child had gone mad himself. Some people, she believed, were not worth saving.  
I found a reason for me

_To change who I use to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you_

It wasn't until morning that they found him sitting alone in Alice's room. A broken and bloody mirror, discard gown and torn butcher paper where his only companions. After a six day search they gave up hope of finding the girl alive. As for Dr. Wilson, he never told anyone what had happened to Alice, nor was he able to explain what had caused his dark hair to turn white, nor his eyes blinded. What ever had done this had also robbed him of his voice. Only his last entry into the case book of the missing girl gave any clue to what had happed. If only such a clue could be dispersed.

_I found a reason to show _

_Aside of me you didn't know _

_Areason for all that I do _

_And the reason is you_

24 August 1874 If its my keen invention you'd like to destroy I'll withstand your best shot; I've got the right toy.  
-Dr. Heironymous Q Wilson

Yes I know its horrible. Sorry. But hey, maybe YOU can write it better. I had to write this, I hate the song but it really seemed to fit. Please forgive meif the story looks ugly, butI learned about 20 min. ago thatcomputer screens don't bounce and had to borrow one.I love you, if you review.


End file.
